Preliminary studies have been completed with swine models. These studies involved stamping an indelible grid (10cmx10cm) on the skin of the swine, and the excision of a 1 cm by 10 cm strip of the skin out of the grid area, and finally approximating the incision edges with silk sutures. Photographs of the grid were taken before excision, after excision, and after suturing. These photographs will be analyzed to determine the impressed strain on the wound closure and eventually relate this information to wound breaking strength (WBS). Studies based on a rat model that relate biologic and pharmacologic interventions to WBS have been completed. Certain groups were treated pharmacologically during the wound healing process. Significant decrease in WBS was observed in these groups as compared to control groups. Further studies will include the comparison of tumor bering group to control groups. Rats treated with 8 mg/kg Adriamycin prior to or on the day of wounding demonstrated decreased wound breaking strength in incisional wounds to all intervals after wounding. Decreased amounts of collagen and DNA, lower mitotic rates, and decreased cellularity were noted in wound chambers from rats treated in this manner. In both the incisional wound and wound chamber models, rats treated with Adriamycin seven days after wounding showed a less dramatic healing impairment. No differences in collagen type were noted between chambers from the Adriamycin treated and untreated rats. The data suggest that deficient quantities of platelet, macrophage, and lymphocyte factors; a decreased rate of collagen synthesis, and impaired collagen remodelling all contribute to the Adriamycin induced healing impairment.